The Kai That Learned The Truth
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Sequel to The Hilary That Decided To Play... final installment where Hilary reveals herself XD I don't know why I wrote this, besides the fact that it was requested... but see if you can enjoy it anyway... Rated T out of habit, and minimal swearing.


_**A/N**__: Well, I had a request for a sequel to the sequel, and I couldn't just refuse the offer :3 Well, for those who read the other two gaming stories, you know what's going to happen here. If you think you may need a refresher, go read the other two first. It's mostly the showdown after the fact XD *rubs hands together* This'll be fun…_

_**Warnings**__: Well, to be honest, I don't remember the warnings in __The Kenny That No One Knew__ nor __The Hilary That Decided To Play__, but there will most likely be swearing :O And perhaps some virtual violence? Oh, right, how could I possibly forget this one? OOCness is present. Just like in the other two. The POV may be subject to change in this installment :3 Oh, and fanboy Kenny comes out for a little bit xD_

_**Pairings**__: NONE. Thank you very much ^^;_

_**Disclaimer**__: Well I begged and pleaded, and still I do not own Beyblade. Could this be a New Year's resolution? XD_

Kai just could not believe it. He was good –no, perfect- at everything, so how could he be beaten out at a _game_?

He was walking back to the dojo to commence training, but he couldn't help but ponder what exactly had happened. After he killed himself, he noticed that his defeater, annihilator_queen had left. Everyone else there he had already beaten before, so he left as well. Not even 5 minutes later, he left Ming Ming's house. He might not be her biggest fan, but she had the game. Why, he could not fathom.

He also could not figure out who this annihilator_queen was. Was she someone he's ever known? _Doubtful. No one I'm associated with is anywhere _near_ that violent._

_Well… no one female anyway. Tala and Bryan are violent, but they wouldn't call themselves something like "annihilator_queen", right? Or is that what I'm supposed to believe? For now, I'll go with this theory. I'll just say it was them._

He walked to Tyson's dojo, immersed in thought.

(Switch-off to Hilary)

She couldn't believe it. She actually beat Kai at something. No, she creamed him, at a violent game no less. Not that she was complaining of course.

After Kai left the game, she stuck around for a little bit, to see what there was for competition. Her adrenaline rush allowed her to defeat everyone at least once in twenty minutes… and there were quite a few people there.

Then she left the game as well. With nothing better to do, she sighed and called the boys to tell them she was coming over. She just said that her mom didn't need her help anymore and she was free to go.

On the walk over, she thought through how she was going to reveal herself, and her victory to her team.

(Switch-off to Kenny)

Well, that certainly was interesting. Even as much as I love Ming-Ming, I was not expecting her to show up in a game such as this. I was going to help Kai defeat this annihilator_queen person, but my love needed protection, and she comes first. A part of me wanted to stick around to see what happened between Kai and this mysterious person however.

When Kai showed up at the dojo again, I had my answer; the other person won. He may be hard to read at times, but I know his triumphant expression. And he wasn't wearing it.

"Hey Kai," everyone said at the same time. We hang out too much, that's all I gotta say.

He hn's at us, which is his acknowledgment. I decide to tell him that Hilary is coming over soon, since I'm the one she talked to. I'm here too much… I shouldn't be answering the phone.

"I thought she was 'busy'."

"Yeah, well, she has been freed, so she says. And, I think I hear her coming now."

We all turn to face her, and notice she has an unusual glint in her eyes.

(Switch-off to Hilary)

When I arrived at the dojo, I expected them to be training, like always. Not this standing around business. Kai is here, thus it makes no sense. But whatever, it makes my task much easier to accomplish.

"Hey guys," I start out, my cheerful self, "what's up?"

"Why are you here?" This was said out of skepticism, I could tell.

"Well, thanks for your concern, Kai. I didn't have to help my mom anymore with her party. So, of course, I decided to come over here. Is that not allowed anymore?"

"Of course it is." Kenny interjects before anyone can say anything.

I look around the room. The only two people who would understand what I'm about to say are Kai and Kenny. I think I'll just talk to them, and leave Ray, Max, and Tyson out of this. I'll tell them that I kicked Kai's butt later.

I switch tactics, which I decided to do anyway. "Hey, Kai, Chief, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Hn."

"Sure."

"Great." We walk outside without too much trouble; no one trips or anything. Even me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kenny asks, but I can tell Kai wants to know too.

Grinning, I tell them, "I lied."

"About what?" Kenny asks. Kai seems unsurprised.

So far anyway. "My mom didn't need my help today. I stayed in out of free will."

Sighing, i just decide to start my tale. I won't get anywhere otherwise.

(Switch-off to Kai)

So she did lie. I figured as much. But why exactly? She isn't really the lying type.

She fidgets a little bit, from nervousness or excitement, maybe both. I can be pretty intimidating.

So why is she so damn excited?

She tells us she bought this computer game. Big deal. She describes it to us… and then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

This is the game I was playing just a little bit ago.

I am getting a little annoyed by the whole topic, so I ask her to get to the point already.

Instead of acting fearful toward me, like she usually does, she _smirks_ at me.

"Say hello to annihilator_queen." She gestures to herself.

Wait. That can't be right… because if she's annihilator_queen, then that means that…

Hilary beat me.

No, that can't be right. Sure, she has her quirks about her, but I don't believe that _she_ would've beaten me at anything, let alone that game. I notice that Kenny's expression mirrors my thoughts.

"Prove it."

She locks eyes with me momentarily, and then nods. "Ok, follow me, and you shall get your proof."

Next thing I know, we're heading to her house. We are walking to her room. She is turning her computer on. I see Unreal Tournament on her desk. The same version as the one at Ming-Ming's house. Which reminds me, I still don't know why she has it. And I suppose I never will.

I have to admit, there is a chance that Hilary is telling the truth here. What if she really did beat me? Can my pride handle that?

I guess I'm about to find out.

(Switch-off to Hilary)

I am laughing maniacally right now. They don't know it, since it's only in my head, but I'm laughing insanely nonetheless.

I just showed them their precious "proof" that I am the one and only annihilator_queen. Why is it so hard for guys to admit defeat to women anyway? We are just as strong as they are. And smarter, and nicer…

Focus, Hilary, focus. Focus on what you are telling them. You do want to stay on topic, and explain how you spent hours practicing your game, and excelled.

It seems that Kai is talking for the first time since we left. I should focus better.

"What did you say?"

"Why did you spend so much time at a game? What was so important?"

At this point in time, we're heading back to Tyson's dojo. We left as soon as they got their proof. But back to Kai's genuine question.

"Well, I just," I sigh deeply, "I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to show that I am as good as everyone else…"

I grin sheepishly. "Besides, I really wanted to cream you at something, considering I don't blade. I know you would much rather I beat you at your own game right?" This was added as a joke, of course. Kenny chuckles and Kai seems to relax a little bit. It's good to know that they accepted the cold hard truth that Kai was beaten out by an actual girl, and me at that.

Needless to say, I feel much better having that secret off my chest. Will the other three notice our absence?

The minute we walk inside, they ask where we went.

Kai says nothing and Kenny stammers, so that leaves me. I smirk slightly, and find a good answer for them.

"Oh, we were just planning a party for you guys. At Kai's house."

Perfect revenge is complete.

_**A/N: **__Ok, that sucked completely. I'm sorry my readers…_

_And I had something completely different planned when starting out this story… if only I remember what it was… O.o_

_I'm just glad to put this whole series behind me lol. It was a good run though, if I do say so myself :D_

_I still have no idea why Ming-Ming had the game though... maybe some mysteries are better left unsolved xD_

_R&R peoples! ^_^ Show the love!_

_Peace!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
